


[podfic] You Were the Ocean, I Was Just a Stone

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curly-Haired Patrick Brewer, Fisherman!Patrick, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slow Burn, idiots to lovers, implied/referenced alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David tried to ignore how the sight of Patrick- staring into the ocean, wind-tossed, swaddled in thick-knit wool, and looking downright beautiful with the early morning sunlight bouncing off his curls- made him feel at home for the first time in years.Or, David returns to his hometown of Peggy's Cove and reconnects with an old acquaintance, a fisherman by the name of Patrick Brewer.AKA the long-awaited Fisherman AU.[podfic of You Were the Ocean, I Was Just a Stone]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. I Need an Ocean to Carry My Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Were the Ocean, I Was Just a Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022290) by [al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/pseuds/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons). 



> This has been in the works for quite some time, but real life kept interrupting. Thanks go to Mariah for allowing me to podfic this in the first place. Originally this was supposed to be a birthday present for you, but at this point, it's horribly late but I hope you don't mind nevertheless. I wanted to make sure that I took as much time, care, and love into this podfic that you did for the work itself.
> 
> Note: This work is my first recorded during winter. All that means for you dear listener is a louder the average background hum as compared to my other work due to the heater kicking on and off. The good news is that the first chapter seems to be the only one to have gotten the brunt of it.

**Text:** [Chapter One: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022290/chapters/52554808) [I Need an Ocean to Carry My Mood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022290/chapters/52554808)

**Author:** al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons

**Length:** 33:18

**Download:** [MP3](https://ia801402.us.archive.org/9/items/ocean-ch-1-final/Ocean_Ch_1_final.mp3)

**File Size:** 17.2 MB

**Song:**[Lover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIWa4okMqzo) by Noah Gundersen

**Effect:**["Ocean Waves"](https://freesound.org/people/Noted451/sounds/531015/) by Noted451


	2. Hearts Are Heavy and the Sea is Wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind response to the initial chapter. This is the shortest one besides the epilogue and I hope you enjoy.

**Text** : [Chapter Two: Hearts Are Heavy and the Sea is Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022290/chapters/52680307)

**Author** : al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons

**Length** : 19:03

**Download** : [MP3](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/13/items/ocean-ch-2-final/Ocean_Ch_2_final.mp3)

**File Size** : 10.1 MB

**Song** : [O I Long to Feel Your Arms Around Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2b4qD2Co1Ls) by Father John Misty

**Effect:**["Ocean Waves"](https://freesound.org/people/Noted451/sounds/531015/) by Noted451

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please give kudos/comments to the original work! If you want to see more from me, I'm [hullomoon](HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	3. Jump Right In and Swim Until You're Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're already halfway there! Hopefully, next week I will have the final chapter and the epilogue posted, but it'll take a bit more editing the usual so well see. Thanks go to RhetoricalQuestions for helping me with the music for this chapter and the next.
> 
> fyi there is some singing in this chapter

**Text** : [Chapter Three: Jump Right In and Swim Until You're Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022290/chapters/52765420)

 **Author** : al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons

 **Length** : 21:59

 **Download** : [MP3](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/28/items/ocean-ch-3-final/Ocean_Ch_3_final.mp3)

 **File Size** : 11.7 MB

 **Song** : [Atlas Hands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pyue2N1XZ0M) by Benjamin Francis Leftwich

 **Effect:**["Ocean Waves"](https://freesound.org/people/Noted451/sounds/531015/) by Noted451

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating this every week or every other week. If you want updates or to chat, I'm [hullomoon](HTTP:hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
